


My Life Has Changed Since I Found You

by divine529



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Want to take a walk with me?" The moon was a bright yellow that night and when the it shone on Kurt it made him look like a porcelain goddess which took Blaine's breath away. Collection of oneshots based on their relationship...</p><p>Originally posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Evening

Blaine and Kurt had been driving for about ten minutes when Kurt asked Blaine for the twentieth time where they were going.

"Blaine will you please tell me where we are going?"

"No Kurt, will you please stop asking me? We'll be there soon, I promise."

"Fine" he huffed and crossed his arms clearly annoyed with his boyfriend.

About twenty minutes later they arrived outside a movie theater, but the funny thing was that it was deserted.

"Ok Kurt we're here!"

"Are you sure you're at the right place? It's deserted."

"Yep, I'm sure I rented the place for us tonight."

"What? All of this for us, how?"

"I have my ways and besides, I know the owner." He turned his head and brought his lips to Kurt's in a chaste kiss.

"Thank you Blaine" he said sincerely responding to the kiss.

"You're welcome Kurt. Now let's go inside and watch the movie." Smiling lightly he got out of the car and excitedly walked over to the other side and opened the car door for Kurt.

"What're we going to see?" Kurt asked while getting out of the car.

"What part of 'surprise' don't you understand? You'll just have to wait and see."

"Ugh! Fine"

When they went inside the manager greeted them and said:  
"Hey Blaine so long no see, how's it going?"

"Hey Jack, great and you? How's Angie? Little Michael?"

"Can't complain and she's great still working as always. Michael's grown so much and I can't believe it. Pretty soon he'll come to the lab with me and learn about all the species of plants and bugs. Ahhh the good life! Now who's your friend?"

Blaine shook his head in amusement before catching Kurt's face of horror. "Bugs Blaine! That poor child!"

Blaine sighed and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders "Jack this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel. Babe this is my old friend from before Dalton Jack Hodgins. He works in D.C. as a forensic etymologist; works with plants, bugs and dirt."

Kurt's disgust never faded but stuck his hand out to shake Jack's "Sounds lovely."

He chuckled "It's ok to say you don't like it I may be annoyed but I'm much better than I used to be. I have a boss who is very condescending but then it pays off that my wife is her best friend."

"So you know Blaine from his old high school? The one he was bullied at because of who he was?" Kurt was angry and had his bitch face on.

"Yes except I was one of the first people he came out to and I was one of the only people who accepted him and didn't turn out to be a complete and total ass. I kept in touch with him and here we are."

Kurt visibly relaxed "Thank you, for everything. I'm glad he has someone he can rely on."

Blaine turned his head toward Kurt and had a look of pure and utter adoration on his face; it reminded him of the time he sang "Blackbird".

Jack stood there and smiled at his friend glad that he found someone who he loved so dearly.

A few minutes after they stopped staring at each other Jack asked them if they were ready to go watch the movie. They both were except first Kurt said he asked where the restroom was.

While Kurt was in the restroom Jack turned to Blaine "You're going to ask him to marry you aren't you."

Blaine looked at his old friend his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted "How did you know that? I haven't told anyone."

"I know you Blaine but good for you, you guys really seem to love each other."

"Yeah we really do. Thanks for being so supportive Jack."

Jack smiled and quickly closed the gap between him and giving him a hug.

They went into the theater and got comfortable. Five minutes later the movie started to play. As soon as the music starts to play Kurt turns to look at Blaine with tears in his eyes. They were watching the "Sound of Music" which was Kurt's favorite movie.

"Thank you Blaine. My favorite movie…just thank you."

"You're welcome babe. I'm glad you like my first surprise." He smirked and winked making Kurt blush a bright fuchsia.

"Want to have a sing-a-long?"

Blaine internally groaned but relented easily "I'd love to. Can I be the Captain?"

"Of course! You know I love being Maria!" Kurt's whole face lit up which was a prize in itself.

They both enjoyed watching and singing along with the movie and when it came to the part with the gazebo which was Kurt's favorite part of the entire movie he leaned onto Blaine's shoulder dreamily. Once he mentioned that if he were ever to be engaged that he would like to have it done like Maria and the Captain; little did he know that he was about to get his wish.

When the movie finished with the entire Von Trapp family climbing over the hills they both got up and headed out of the theater.

On their way out they were stopped by Jack who commented on how fabulous their voices sounded together. They both looked at each other and smiled shyly but with so much passion and love as well. After a few more minutes of talking they bid Jack farewell and left.

When they were in the car Kurt took Blaine's free hand from the middle console and intertwined their fingers "I had a wonderful time tonight Blaine thank you."  
Blaine smiled back in return "I have had a wonderful evening so far too Kurt but I have a few more surprises in store."

"More Blaine? Where are we headed to next?"

"I can't tell you yet babe you'll just see when we get there." He glanced over to his annoyed boyfriend and chuckled.

They finally entered the parking lot of a nearby park and in the middle was a gazebo.

Blaine parked the car and hopped out to open the door for Kurt again. He got out and looked at Blaine questioningly

"Here we are Kurt. Want to take a walk with me?" The moon was a bright yellow that night and when the it shone on Kurt it made him look like a porcelain goddess which took Blaine's breath away.

"I'd love to" he smiled.

Blaine couldn't take his eyes away from him "You're beautiful Kurt and I love you."

Kurt had tears in his eyes again "I love you too Blaine."

"You ready to go?"

Kurt nodded his head yes and they linked arms and walked through the beautiful garden. Eventually they both drifted to the gazebo in the center by a little pond. Blaine walked up the stairs after Kurt and watched him lean on the rail and watch the beautiful sunset.

Blaine took a deep breath and muttered 'courage' under his breath.

"Kurt you know how much I love you right?"

He turned around and admired his boyfriend with the retreating rays "Of course I do and I love you too."

Blaine looked extremely nervous. Any normal bystander wouldn't have noticed but Kurt knew Blaine very well and he could tell right away.  
"Blaine, baby, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Blaine mentally cursed shit he noticed "Nothing sweetheart I promise." He couldn't meet Kurt's eyes and that immediately sent out a red flag.  
"Blaine a-are you breaking up with me?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend and saw the pain written all over his body he visibly crouched, his eyes had unshed tears and his face crumpled. He started to turn away until Blaine lunged forward and grabbed his shoulder.

"Absolutely not Kurt, God I am so sorry that's the impression you got that wasn't my plan at all or ever because I-I was planning on asking you to marry me" –  
Kurt's head shot up at that "Yo-you were?"

A small smile crept up on Blaine's face "Yes Kurt I am" his hand slid down Kurt's arm until their hands were clasped into each others' and he slowly got down on one knee using his free hand to swiftly grab a small midnight blue box out of his jacket pocket.

"Kurt Hummel the first time I laid eyes on you I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. As I got to know you I found out how strong and unique you were and I never in a million years thought you would love me. I'm so glad that I found you as you are my other half…you complete me. You're the one for me and I would love nothing more than for you to be the one that I live out the next 60 years of my life with and even then we're bound for eternity. So Kurt Hummel, love of my life and soul mate would you do the honor of marrying me?"

Kurt was silently crying now changed from tears of anguish to tears of absolutely ecstasy. He looked into that gorgeous man's eyes "Yes. Oh my God yes I'll marry you. I love you so much Blaine and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled his other half off of his knee and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Blaine was the first to pull away when the need for air was evident and he opened the little box and took the ring out. He lifted Kurt's hand silently asking him if it was ok to put it on and he answered yes with his eyes both loving how they could have silent conversations with just their eyes.

Once it was safely on his finger Kurt lifted his hand to the light where he saw the words I've been looking for you forever…my missing puzzle piece engraved on the thick white gold band. Kurt beamed at the words processing the many meanings they had. He turned to his fiancé with adoration and rested one hand at the nape of his neck and the other on his shoulder. Slowly Kurt brought Blaine's lips to his in a quick but sensate kiss.  
They truly were soul mates and they would spend the rest of their lives proving it to each other.


	2. You Are Not My Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm getting something written! Huge warning though it is super angsty and a bit of drama too. This is part of something that I'm going through right now so I thought the best way to get it out was to write it. It is a bit AU in a way so just be prepared and enjoy!

Kurt was absolutely fed up with family, not only Blaine's but his own. He couldn't stand being treated like crap not only for who he was but because what he and Blaine had made out of their lives. Their families were jealous and conceited of what they had done and over the years had taken advantage of them to the fullest extent and Kurt couldn't take it anymore. While a lot of it was happening on Blaine's side, almost all of it came from Kurt's own family; ESPECIALLY his own brother – Finn.

The last straw for him was when his father passed away and Finn didn't even bother coming to the funeral let alone help pay. He said it was Kurt's responsibility since it was his father and he loved him the most so he would want him to do it.

He'd had it up to his neck with all this tension and frustration that he wanted to cut them out of their family.

Kurt went to Blaine one day and asked if they could talk he said yes.

"I want to talk to you about my family particularly my brother and his wife."

Blaine nodded for Kurt to continue, with a look of compassion and sympathy.

"I can't stand the abuse anymore Blaine. It needs to go. I want to change our lives…move in a better direction. I have tried for years with them but ever since my brother married that bitch Rachel my life has been a living hell."

Kurt was in tears at this point and Blaine got up and trudged over to where Kurt had visibly crumbled onto the floor in wracking sobs. He crouched down and wrapped his strong arms around his husband in a protective way gently rocking him back and forth whispering soft terms of endearments into his ear and telling him it was alright.

"Kurt I wish I could say I understand how you feel but I truly don't. I've watched how they treat you but I've never dealt with that myself. You do whatever you have to do and I promise to support you no matter what."

Kurt tilted his head up and looked at his husband before quietly saying "Thank you" and kissing his cheek lightly.

About a week later they decided that at the holidays they would no longer invite their family over and that they would take Finn and his family out of their will and on Kurt's part he disowned his brother and sister-in-law.

Their mother, Carol, did not take all this well at all and it nearly broke her. While she couldn't stand Finn and his bitch of a wife, Rachel, she put up with all of it to keep her family together and peaceful…whatever that was.

One day her and Kurt were talking in the kitchen and he said "Mom I can't take it anymore and I really hoped that this wouldn't have happened in your lifetime" –  
"Me too Kurt I can't stand this I wish you could just push past all of it but I understand it's become too much."

"As I said I wish this didn't have to happen in your lifetime but I can't handle the abuse anymore. I've dealt with it long enough. I'm sorry you had to deal with all of this mom."

"I am too Kurt. I really am."

The look on his mother's face was one of despair and agony and Kurt wished he could take away all of her pain.

A few days later Finn came by Kurt and Blaine's house and Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't you get it Finn? You're nothing to me now. You're not a brother, you're not a friend. I don't want to know you or what you do. I don't want you near my house. When you see our mother, I want to know a day in advance, so I won't be there. You understand?" He said quoting one of his favorite movies. "I never want to see you again now get out of my face."

Kurt slammed the door in his shadow of an old memory's face and sighed in contentment finally glad that he was able to start letting go of all the pain, grief and abuse he went through for the span of 20 years.

Now maybe, just maybe he would be able to enjoy the remainder of his days on this god forsaken planet with the love of his life and soul mate Blaine.

Blaine had his own demons; his father beat him when he was younger because that was the way he grew up and he'd had abuse from his relatives as well but Blaine was different when dealing with pain and abuse. He would take it head on and not let it bother him as much as it bothered Kurt with his family.  
They would always have hardships in their lives but they would always have each other and eventually get past it because they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a bit short but it's kind of intense too so I hope you're not too disappointed. I just needed to get this out and I have some more angsty chapters coming and then hopefully the fluff will come back.


	3. Drunken Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a miracle that I'm updating so early haha. I just have a lot of things I need to get out on paper and for once the ideas are rushing out so this is still a bit angsty about equal with the last one and hopefully this is the last one. It's kinda sad at the end but I am introducing some characters of my own… Klaine's daughter, Aria and her cousin, Ned. I know they're lame names but Ned suits the character trust me. Another AU I'm full of them these days. This doesn't end on a happy note either and it kinda leaves you hanging. Hope it isn't too terrible for you…

Blaine was drunk again and no one could bear to be around him. Kurt was doing his best to stay away from him and their daughter Aria who had only learned of her father's drinking problem a few years ago ran up to her room to cry again.

Aria was only a freshman in high school when she found out and ever since then it had only gotten progressively worse. Before it was only once or twice a month but now it had gotten to be almost every day. Some days she would come home and find him drunk on the floor, completely knocked out. Kurt had gotten Blaine's mother involved and while at first she was pretty upset she finally got her act together and tried to help. It obviously didn't work since here we are today.  
She silently crept into her father's office hoping to find him there and was in the greatest of luck.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a little while?" she asked hesitantly harshly wringing her hands together.

He replied with a melancholy smile "Of course, Sweetheart, you know you can talk to me about anything."

She chuckled a bit and sat down across from him. "I know dad but this is a bit hard to talk about…"

"What is it?"

"It's father. I don't know what to do anymore. I cry myself to sleep every night and while Aiden knows all about it because his mom is the same way I just can't help but feel helpless about it. I want it to stop!"

"I know and I do too but he has to agree to go to therapy. Try not to think about it and head up to bed. Just relax."

"Thanks Dad maybe I will."

Aria walked up the stairs to her room, lay down on her bed and thought of all that had happened in the past few years eventually ended up crying herself to sleep.  
The next morning she woke up and slowly walked downstairs listening to her parent's hushed yells.

"Blaine you need to go to therapy! Do you have any idea what it's doing to both me and your daughter? We're so upset by this, why can't you get it into your head that we love you?"

"I'm sorry Kurt, I know this is hurting you both but it's hurting me too to know that I'm the one that caused all this hurt." He sobbed into his husband's shoulder, clinging onto him as if it was the last thing he would ever do.

"Blaine if you don't go to therapy and stop this I'm seriously thinking of filing for a divorce." His eyes were cold as they bored into his husband's and other halves anguished ones.

"You wouldn't really do that would you? We're soul mates Kurt!"

"Soul mates or not I cannot continue to deal with this."

"I'll go to therapy and I'll get better. You'll see."

Aria couldn't believe her ears…divorce? Oh my god what was she going to do she wouldn't let that happen, no matter what.

A few months went by without an incident and both her dad and herself were much happier. While Aria had told some other people about this happening at home she had not told her father about it…she couldn't bear to see what would happen to him if she did.

However one day she let slip that she had told people and who she had told and he didn't speak to her for a week, sending icy glares at her whenever she came near him.

She couldn't bear the thought of him never speaking to her again but somehow they managed to work through it.

Another month flew by and she was talking to her cousin Ned more than ever. Ned was her favorite cousin and while he was much older they were super close. Over the years however, they had lost contact for awhile and he never knew about her father.

Aria was under a lot of stress from school and work now that she was a senior and decided to take a visit to facebook which she hadn't been on in a few months.  
Once she was logged on several people bombarded her one being her cousin Ned whom she had recently become friends with hoping that they could salvage what relationship they had had left after all those years.

They started to talk.

Ned: Hey cuz how's it going?

Aria: Hey! I've been better. How about you?

Ned: Good. Still working a lot but what else is new? lol. What's wrong?

Aria: A lot of things Ned. Just I wish that we would see each other as much as we did before. What happened to us?

Ned: Work, school and of course the family conflict. But really a lot of things have happened over the past few years.

Aria: You too? Yeah you don't know the half of it.

Ned: I know. You know you can tell me right?

Aria: Yeah but…

Ned: Come on tell me what's been going on.

Aria: Umm…if I tell you can you promise not to tell anyone?

Ned: Who am I going to tell?

Aria: Just promise ok?

Ned: Ok…

Aria: My father (Blaine) drinks like no other.

Ned: Wow I had no idea.

Aria: Yeah and I just don't know what to do about it anymore.

Ned: Has he gotten better?

Aria: Yes but still I never know what's going to happen.

Ned: I hope it continues to get better for your sake.

Aria: Thank you Ned.

Ned: You're welcome.

After that they continued to talk about other family issues and eventually signed off and went to bed.

The next day after dinner both Blaine and Kurt questioned Aria about how much she had told anyone she had talked to. She repeatedly said she had not talked about "family business" when in fact she had.

She couldn't believe she had lied to her parents and had to keep it a secret from them for the rest of her life. She already had enough on her plate. How much longer could this all go on?

Years down the road Aria had still kept that secret from her parents and even after they both died she held that heavy burden and carried it with her to her own grave…50 years later.


	4. Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry I've been away from this for a while. I've had a lot going on but now I'm back and I've got some Klaineliness for you . Enjoy!  
> Since I've been giving you TONS of drama and angst lately we'll take a short break from that and give you some super cute fluff :D.

It was almost Christmas time and Blaine had a wonderful surprise planned for his boyfriend Kurt.

Thinking back 5 years when they started their Christmas outing traditions he couldn't believe how much had changed. On that first holiday season together they went on a date that neither of them would forget. It was their first kiss.

They had gone ice skating on an iced over lake and Blaine distinctly remembers Kurt gracefully gliding over the ice making it look effortless. He trudged along the ice barely able to keep his balance and fell over several times. After falling over what seemed to be the hundredth time, Kurt slid up behind Blaine and pressed his body into his winding his arms under Blaine's.

The continued gently floating over the ice and eventually went and sat down on the benches and brought out the thermoses of hot chocolate they brought to warm themselves up afterward. He also remembered how cute Kurt looked with his chocolate milk mustache and couldn't resist just leaning in and kissing him while spouting some random speech about how he was perfect in every way.

From that moment on they blossomed into a couple and had been together since. They continued their traditions from year to blossomed into a couple and had been together since. They continued their traditions from year to year and this year was no different.  
Kurt was anxiously preparing for the night ahead. He too was remembering that night by the frozen lake five years ago. So much had happened since then and he couldn't believe how incredibly happy he was.

Just as Kurt had finished putting his bright red sweater on he felt arms gently snake their way around his waist. He turned around and looked into his boyfriend's hazel brown eyes and leaned in to kiss him. As they pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other's and Blaine quietly asked him if he was ready to go.

When they arrived at the park they slowly walked until they got to the outside shelter. Blaine swiftly walked up to a man and told him their name. They were then led around the back to see a lovely horse drawn carriage. At the front were two Clydesdales and it was pulling a small golden carriage with red velvet lining.  
Kurt turned to Blaine with his jaw slightly dropped and eyes wide "Oh my god Blaine! Thank you so much! I love you."

Blaine smiled in return and pulled him in for a kiss.

After they got into the carriage the caretaker started the ride. Kurt and Blaine spent the entire time reminiscing on the past and cuddling.

Finally the carriage came to a stop in the middle of a forest. Blaine thanked the caretaker and led Kurt out by the hand and into a clearing. Blaine grasped both of Kurt's hands and led him so that he was in the moonlight which made him glow like a magical wood nymph.

Blaine pulled the courage from his entire being and looked at Kurt before slowly getting down on one knee.

"Kurt we have been together for five years exactly to the day and I have never been happier. You are my entire world and brought me back to life. I don't know what I would do without you because you make my day brighter and I'm so glad I found you." He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a small black box and opened it to reveal a small gold band "Would you do the honor of marrying me?"

Kurt looked down at Blaine with tears in his eyes and simply nodded his head in affirmation. He pulled his boyfriend no fiancée up off the snow covered ground and pulled him into a long kiss.

"Blaine you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you. I would be incredibly honored and ecstatic to marry you. I love you so much!"

They looked into each other's eyes and saw nothing but love and devotion there and knew that no matter what would happen they would always have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok that whole thing was incredibly sappy and had a mind of it's own. Well until next time!


	5. Candy Canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is dedicated to my friend CrazedLunatic for several things: first and foremost for being my friend, doing all sorts of things for me even if it is/was in vain sort of, and just dealing with me. Thanks .  
> It's another Christmasy chapter based all around candy canes. Enjoy

Kurt was pacing in front of Blaine's room debating on how to ask him to come and decorate the Dalton Christmas tree with him.

Kurt wanted to start a new tradition with his "friend" but he didn't know how to do it without making it seem like he wanted more, which he obviously does.  
All of a sudden the very person Kurt was thinking of opened his door and bumped into Kurt.

His head jerked up and their eyes met.

"Kurt? What are you doing outside of my room? Were you waiting for me?"

Kurt grimaced but nodded slightly.

"Why didn't you just knock?"

He grimaced again and answered, "Because I was trying to figure out how to ask you if you wanted to decorate the Dalton Christmas tree with me." His eyes widened and clasped his hand over his mouth in complete and utter embarrassment.

Blaine smiled and his eyes twinkled with excitement which made Kurt's breath catch in his throat and knees go weak.

"Kurt of course I'll decorate the tree with you. However I have to tell you that Dalton doesn't have any ornaments so we have no decorations. Just wreaths and bows and pretty boring things like that."

Kurt's jaw was hanging open and he shook his head obviously thinking that Dalton was hopeless and there was nothing they could do about it.  
Suddenly however an idea struck.

"Blaine, I have to ask can you bring me all those bows and wreaths and if you can find some bring me some string and candy canes."

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion but Kurt just reassured him that he had a plan and to meet him in the foyer where the tree was.

A few minutes later Blaine came back with the wreaths and large bows as well as ribbon to use for other decorations as well as ribbon for handmade ornaments, if they made any at least.

Kurt turned around with a full blown-out smile which made Blaine's heart threaten to pound out of his chest as well as for him to feel dizzy with excitement.  
"Blaine did you forget the candy canes?"

Suddenly Blaine realized that he did forget to bring the candy canes.

"Oh crap, yes I did forget them. I'll be right back."

Blaine turned on his heel and darted from the room only to return a minute later with 4 boxes of candy canes.

"So Kurt what's the plan?"

"Well I was thinking that since we don't have any ornaments or fun things to decorate with except this boring bright red ribbon and green wreaths and now candy canes that we could decorate very traditionally. I don't know if you know that people used to just decorate their trees and houses with just what they had laying around like ribbon or cookies and a branch or a small tree or candles. Well I think we should go back to doing that."

Blaine stood there just gaping at Kurt and couldn't help but think how amazing his best friend and secret crush was.

"Blaine…what do you think?" he asked hesitantly.

"I think it's a wonderful idea and think you are absolutely brilliant for coming up with that."

Kurt blushed the same shade of red as the ribbon and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Let's get started shall we."

Immediately he began busying himself with the bows and ribbons hanging them from the banisters and pillars.

Blaine remained standing in the middle of the hall staring at Kurt not being able to erase the adorable image of him blushing.

"Blaine! I'm not going to do this by myself so grab something and start decorating."

He picked up a giant bow and picked up the tape and walked over to the fireplace. He climbed onto a chair and neatly hung the bow over it.  
After all the ribbons and bows were hung they began working on the tree. They cut holes through the candy canes and threaded them with string making them into ornaments. They also took red, green and white ribbon and made them in to bows, braids or knots and tied them to the tree.

About 4 hours later they finished decorating and sat down next to each other on the couch admiring their handy work.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt and saw him staring at the tree with wide eyes shining with what looked like unshed tears. He was about to ask Kurt what was wrong before he blinked and turned to face him with a melancholy smile on his face.

"Blaine I will be back in a few minutes." Before he could protest Kurt was out the door.

He knew that something was troubling his friend and didn't want to question it. He did however, decide that his friend needed some cheering up. He got up and went to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate with marshmallows and got two left over candy canes then he brought them to the foyer by the tree. He put the mugs down on the table and went to the fireplace and made a fire that illuminated the room making it glow in faint amber light.

A few minutes after he finished the arrangements Kurt came back in looking more relaxed but still melancholy. Kurt looked around the room and then walked over to Blaine.

"Blaine, what is all this?"

"Well before you looked a bit sad and I wanted to cheer you up. I made you some hot cocoa, brought you a left over candy cane and made a fire. Hopefully it isn't too much."

Kurt couldn't help the smile that had spread over his face.

"Blaine this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much." He sat down and gently kissed him on the cheek instantly blushing when he realized what he had done.

Blaine blushed as well and after a minute of just staring at each other he gave Kurt his mug full of chocolaty goodness and he ate his candy cane in silence.  
They sat in silence until Kurt had finished his drink. He quietly set down his mug and continued staring into the fire for a few more moments. Then he shifted his body so he was facing Blaine.

"Blaine why did you do all of this for me?"

"Because you needed to be cheered up and because you're my friend and I love seeing you happy."

Kurt cast his eyes down towards his lap where his hands were gently folded.

He took a deep breath "The reason I was so upset earlier was because decorating the house especially around Christmas was a big tradition between my mom and me. After she died though that tradition sort of died too and doing this again just brought up those memories. I loved doing it but it just makes me miss her more."

Kurt looked up and locked eyes with Blaine.

"I'm glad I found a friend in you Blaine. You really are one of the most kindhearted people I have ever met and I can't thank you enough."

Blaine looked at Kurt and I mean really looked at him and saw how sincere he was being as well as how vulnerable.

"Thank you Kurt. I really love being your friend and you are such a good person both inside and out. You are someone I admire and look up to."  
Kurt found himself blushing once again and glanced away shyly.

"Kurt I do have a question for you though."

He nodded his head saying to just ask him.

"Why did you kiss my cheek earlier?"

At that Kurt's eyes widened and looked like a deer in headlights.

"Kurt?"

"Uh, well you did something really sweet and nice for me and that was my way of thanking you" God he thought I hope that sounded convincing enough.  
Blaine knew Kurt well enough to know that if he wasn't meeting his eyes he was definitely hiding something.

"Kurt don't hide from me. Tell me what the real answer is."

He sighed and replied "I really like you Blaine. In a more than friend way, now can you just reject me so I can leave you alone now?"

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. First the boy he was in love with had just admitted his feelings for him but second of all that same boy didn't think he felt the same way and that he would reject him.

"Kurt look at me." He did. "I'm not going to reject you. I would be insane to do that and I never thought in a million years that you would like me back."  
"Do you really mean that Blaine? I'm not worth it."

"Are you out of your mind? You are most definitely worth it. You are beautiful and lovely and smart and witty and I just love everything about you."  
Kurt's lips were slightly parted and he sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"Did you just say you loved me?"

Blaine smiled "Yes I did."

Kurt laughed and smiled one of the biggest smiles Blaine had ever seen. It was beautiful just like the boy sitting beside him.  
"I love you too Blaine."

Now it was his turn to smile a giant smile.

All of a sudden Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt's face; one resting on his cheek and the other at the nape of his neck, silently asking permission to kiss him with his eyes. Kurt nodded his head and Blaine leaned in and softly brought Kurt's lips to his.

Slowly they parted and rested their foreheads together smiling at each other lovingly.

They both commented on how amazing the kiss was and spent the rest of the evening curled up on the couch admiring not only their handiwork with the decorations, not only staring into the fire listening to the wood crackle to life but also admired each other.

 

They could finally be happy without constraints and limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was surprisingly interesting and actually made sense and with DIALOGUE nonetheless! I didn't edit it because I'm too tired so I'm sorry for any errors or poor sentence structure.  
> Also just FYI when Kurt was talking about the different things people put on their trees well different cultures put different things on their trees. For instance in Germany they put cookies and homemade ornaments on the tree, Switzerland they put candles on and so on and so forth


	6. Awkward Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I don't know if I'm back yet or what but I'm writing this for my friend Tamara because she needs to cheer up and have a bit of a laugh.

Kurt collapsed on his desk with a large sigh. He'd already had a stressful day with classes at Dalton and then he had a test tomorrow in history…it was just not his day.

After laying on his desk for a while, wallowing in self-pity, he dragged himself up and went down to the dining hall to get dinner. He decided to eat alone because normally he feels better after being alone for a while.

His week was also positively dragging, especially since he hadn't seen Blaine at all. He made a mental note to go visit him later.

While he was waiting for his food to be ready, he saw the last person he wanted to see; Harold.

Harold had been stalking Kurt since he got there. Not just jokingly stalking either, like literally following and putting Kurt in really really awkward situations especially having to tell him how he's not interested in him romantically and having him still pursue him. So whenever Kurt sees him he tries to quickly run away in the other direction and most of the time succeeds.

When he ate his food: grilled cheese, chips and an orgasmic brownie; alone, he observed everyone around him and tried to imagine their lives and what they're like.

Well after he finished his dinner he decided he was going to go visit Blaine.

Sweet, beautiful Blaine. Why couldn't he see how completely and utterly in love Kurt is with him? Well he climbed the stairs to Blaine's room and knocked on his door, he heard the soft "come in" and opened the door slowly as he never knew what was going to meet him when he entered.

As he proceeded to peek his head slowly around the door the sight that greeted him was an almost naked Blaine…he was only in his very tight brief underwear.  
Blaine had a look of complete and utter shock on his head when he saw who it was but proceeded to invite Kurt like the dapper gentleman he is.

Kurt sat down, directly across from Blaine mind you and while his naked back was towards him he still had a perfect view of his body and all the muscles perfectly sculpted especially his shoulders.

After staring for a good minute or so they both started talking at once. First Blaine apologized for his attire as he had just finished working out. Then they talked about their days or classes and how they were going.

After about 10 minutes or so Blaine got up and Kurt had the perfect view of his ass which he swears could have been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Blaine was literally sculpted like a Greek God, yet whenever they discussed body image Blaine always says how much he hates his. UNBELIEVABLE!

They kept talking until Blaine slipped behind his closet curtain and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself.

Kurt took the hint and wished him a good evening and practically ran out of his dorm.

So many thoughts were running through his head including Blaine's expressions. Not only the complete and utter mortification of when the door opened but also the look of sadness when he ran out; it almost seemed like Blaine was just as embarrassed and freaked out as he was. Maybe Blaine does like him. Kurt will have to investigate this further…on another date when he wasn't busy having all the crazy sexual fantasies about Blaine and his godly body. Boy was he going to have the dreams tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I am sorry for this absolute crap for writing.  
> Second, this was literally my day today especially the awkward situation. Although it wasn't with someone I'm in love with, it was with one of my best friends but it was still odd.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know that was so totally sappy except for the middle with the mini angst haha. I haven't really written in a few months so it might have been a bit rusty but if there were errors or non-flowy sentences be kind. I'm open to constructive criticism or just any kind of review so knock yourselves out. Sorry for the random Bones references it's one of my ultimate favorite show so I put it in everywhere and the Sound of Music reference just fits I have a wild imagination so bear with me haha. This is going to be a collection of one-shots focusing on Klaine and their overall relationship. I'm open to suggestions and I love talking to people so if you're ever bored just send me a message and we can chat.


End file.
